Przegrana
by Kanoshin
Summary: Finał Winter Cup kończy się przegraną Rakuzan. Jak wpłynie to na psychikę kapitana drużyny? / Aka jest tu absolutny do końca meczu, napisałam to jeszcze przed zakończeniem mangi, hue / pisane dla akanotamagoyaki, lofki


_Ja… Przegrałem?_

Huk na hali był stanowczo zbyt głośny.

W jednej chwili stało się kilka rzeczy na raz. Ogłuszający krzyk na trybunach zdawał się niemal powodować drżenie ścian. Kilkoro zawodników, siedzących do tej pory na ławce, wbiegło na boisko, by rzucić się na niebieskowłosego chłopaka. W końcu, to dzięki niemu zaszli tak daleko. To dzięki niemu wygrali. Przegrana drużyna zdawała się ignorować zaistniałą sytuację, odchodząc na bok, do swojego trenera. Tylko jedna osoba została samotna, wciąż wpatrując się w kosz, gdzie przed kilkoma chwilami wpadła piłka. Gdzie jego _przegrana_ została zatwierdzona. Wraz z tą myślą jego głowę przeszył ból, a kolana zaczęły się uginać. Nie pozwolił jednak swojemu ciału na upadek, ostatkami siły woli ponownie przywracając się do pionu. Westchnął bezgłośnie, łapiąc się za głowę. Tylko nie znowu, tylko nie teraz…

\- Akashi-kun…?

Czerwonowłosy nawet nie obejrzał się za głosem Kuroko. Odtrącił jego dłoń, po czym szybkim krokiem opuścił halę, ignorując tępy ból w głowie i niemal bezwładność nóg. Szedł przed siebie, nie oglądał się za nikim. Nikt na niego nie zwracał uwagi. Przecież był tylko… Przegranym. Nic więcej. Przegrał. Przegrał.

Gdy Akashi znalazł się w szatni, wiedział już doskonale, co ma robić. Nie mógł sobie pozwolic na chwilę wahania. Zwycięzcy piszą historię. Przegrani są z niej wymazywani. Przecież sam wciąż to powtarzał. Chłopak podszedł szybkim krokiem do swojej szafki, by się przebrać. Wszystkie ruchy wykonywał bez zastanowienia, jakby był maszyną. Jednak w chwili, gdy schylił się, by rozwiązać buty poczuł, że zbiera mu się na wymioty. Odetchnął głośno, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Coś złego działo się z jego ciałem. Trwało to od dłuższego czasu, ale co godzinę było coraz gorzej. Najgorsze było jednak to, że Akashi nie miał pojęcia, co mogło mu dolegać. Nigdy nie chorował, był okazem zdrowia od dziecka. Jego służący nigdy nie pozwolili chociażby na drobny katar, zapobiegając wszelkim urazom i chorobom. Jednak… _Coś _było nie tak.

Seijurou ostrożnie pochylił się z powrotem, jednak i w tej chwili poczuł mdłości. Tym razem dwa razy dotkliwsze. Zacisnął zęby, wychodząc szybkim krokiem z szatni. Otworzył nieco zbyt gwałtownie drzwi od łazienki, zatrzaskując je za sobą. Zdążył jeszcze tylko wejść do pierwszej lepszej kabiny, gdy przez jego gardło przeszyły wymiociny. Odetchnął po tym głęboko, wstając po dłuższej chwili z podłogi. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy upadł. Coś naprawdę złego działo się z jego ciałem. Akashi oblał twarz zimną wodą, pozwalając pojedynczym kroplom przezroczystej cieczy zawędrować pod koszulkę. Kim on był? Kim był ten czerwonowłosy chłopak, patrzący teraz z nienawiścią zza lustra? Czy wciąż może nosić swoje nazwisko? Jak… Jak on ma się teraz pokazać ojcu? Akashi westchnął głośno, wycierając twarz ręcznikiem papierowym, leżącym obok umywalki. Nie może. Nie może w takim stanie stanąć przed swoim ojcem. Przegrał. Po raz pierwszy w życiu doświadczył porażki… I to przeciw _niemu_. To niemożliwe, aby on był w stanie to zrobić. Cholerne zrządzenie losu, spowodowane tym dziwnym osłabieniem Seijurou. Zaklął głośno, uderzając pięścią o lustro, które pod naporem siły z jego strony rozbiło się, boleśnie raniąc palce czerwonowłosego.

_Jesteś żałosny._

Tak. Był teraz żałosnym, zwykłym, nic nie wartym członkiem drużyny. Równie dobrze mogłoby go nie być w drużynie Rakuzan. Bo po co? Czy ma jakiś powód, by zostać? Czy może wciąż nazywać się ich kapitanem? Przecież przegrał. Przegrał. Powinien zrezygnować?

\- _Doprawdy żałosne. Zero godności, aż do końca._

Akashi z cichym syknięciem wyjął większy kawałek szkła z dłoni. Obdarzył ostatnim wzrokiem swoją zakrwawioną rękę, po czym wyszedł z łazienki. Nie dbał już nawet o to, że powinien przemyć ranę, nie dbał o skapującą wszędzie krew. Minął bez słowa swoją drużynę, która właśnie kierowała się ku wyjściu. Najwyraźniej zdążyli się już przebrać i wysłuchać monologu trenera. A może nie miał im nic do powiedzenia? W końcu, zawiedli go. Akashi go zawiódł.

Mdłości przestały już mu dokuczać, lecz wciąż czuł się słabo. Chociaż jeszcze do niedawna myśl, że Akashiemu Seijurou może coś dolegać wydawała się być śmieszna. Wciąż jest. To tylko chwilowe osłabienie, nic więcej. A może taka jest kara za przegraną? Może tak właśnie powinno być? Czerwonowłosy zdążył jedynie otworzyć swoją szafkę, gdy nagle zdał sobie sprawę z czyjejś obecności. Poczuł niemiłe mrowienie na karku, lecz nic z tego sobie nie robił. Nie musiał się obracać, żeby wiedzieć, kim jest osoba czająca się obok drzwi. Znał _to_ uczucie aż zbyt dobrze. I ani trochę mu się to nie podobało. Dalej ignorując niebieskowłosego, Akashi zmienił spodnie koszykarskie i właśnie wiązał buty, kiedy Tetsuya się odezwał.

\- Akashi-kun, proszę…

\- Odejdź.

Nie miał nic do powiedzenia Kuroko. Nie chciał słuchać jego. Co może mieć do powiedzenia zwycięzca przegranemu? Słowa współczucia? Litości? Pocieszenia?

_Niedorzeczność._

Czerwonowłosy wyjął z szafki swoją torbę, nie obdarzając Tetsuyi ani jednym spojrzeniem. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że niebieskowłosy ignoruje jego polecenia, jednak… Nie był już tym samym człowiekiem. Zaznał porażki. Jego rozkazy nie mogły być dłużej niepodważalne. Nie był absolutny. Syknął cicho, gdy dopiero w tej chwili poczuł kucie i pieczenie w zranionej dłoni. Że też nie zdawał sobie sprawy z bólu podczas zmiany ubrań. Spojrzał dość beznamiętnie na swoją zakrwawioną dłoń, na czerwone plamy widniejące na torbie i ciemnych spodniach. Zignorowałby to, gdyby nie jeden szczegół. Gdyby nie jedna osoba. Gdyby nie _on_.

\- Akashi-kun, ty krwawisz!

Kuroko w jednej chwili podbiegł do Seijurou, biorąc jego rękę w swoje dłonie. Zdezorientowany chłopak patrzył teraz na niebieskowłosego, oglądającego z bliska jego ranę. Jednak chwila zaskoczenia minęła. Odepchnął mocno od siebie niższego chłopaka, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że spowodował upadek Tetsuyi na podłogę. Spojrzał na niego z wyższością, po czym bez słowa obrócił się ku wyjściu.

\- Bła… Błagam... Akashi-kun...

Coś w tonie jego głosu sprawiło, że… Że Akashi wstrzymał się. Że jego pewność stanowczość w działaniach zostały od tak sobie zachwiane. Powoli odwrócił się w stronę Kuroko. Ten klęczał na ziemi ze zwieszoną głową, wpatrując się w podłogę. Podłogę, na której Akashi dostrzegł mokre plamki. Łzy Kuroko. Drgnął. Wyciągnął w jego stronę swoją rękę, natychmiast ją cofając. Co on chciał właśnie zrobić...?

\- Pozwól sobie… P-pomóc…

Seijurou ponownie drgnął, zaciskając pięści. To jedno zdanie przeważyło szalę. Tylko jedno zdanie. Gdyby tylko nie powiedział właśnie _tego_… Jednym krokiem znalazł się obok niebieskowłosego i mocno złapał go za szczękę zdrową ręką. Pociągnął go do góry, nie zważając na ból, który wpłynął na twarz Tetsuyi i coraz bardziej mokre od łez policzki.

\- Dość... Co ty możesz o mnie, do cholery, wiedzieć?

\- Akashi… Kun… Co… T-ty…

_Co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz?_

Nagle skronie Akashiego przeszył najsilniejszy do tej pory, potworny ból. Czerwonowłosy mimowolnie złapał się za głowę, puszczając Kuroko. Cholera, zawsze w najmniej odpowiednim momencie… Zdezorientowany chłopak patrzył na szamotającego się ze sobą Akashiego. O co chodzi…?

\- _Zapytałem, co ty wyprawiasz, do cholery? _

\- Odjedź… Po prostu odejdź…

Seijurou nieświadomie osunął się na kolana, tuż obok niebieskowłosego. Ten wpatrywał się w swojego byłego kapitana, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc jego zachowania. Co mu się tak nagle stało? Dlaczego zaczął oddychać tak ciężko, jakby z ledwością łapał powietrze? Wyciągnął w jego stronę dłonie, lecz te zostały automatycznie odepchnięte. Akashi skulił się na podłodze, wciąż ściskając swoją głowę. Krew, która wciąż nie przestawała lecieć z poranionej dłoni, brudziła jego włosy, skapywała na podłogę. Kuroko był w szoku. Był przerażony. Z pewnością czerwonowłosy po raz pierwszy był w… _Takim_ stanie.

\- Akashi-kun… Co-

\- Odejdź!

Akashi nagle zaczął się trząść. Ściskał mocno swoją głowę. To było jedyne, co mógł w tej chwili zrobić. Głos w jego głowie nie chciał zamilknąć, powodując paraliżujący ból i… Strach. Z jego lewego oka płynęły łzy, nieświadomie wyrywał sobie włosy przy gwałtowniejszych ruchach. Gdy Kuroko ujrzał jego twarz, nieświadomie cofnął się do tyłu. _To były oczy szaleńca._

\- Odejdź… Nie… Nie potrzebuję… Ciebie…

\- _Żałosne. Beze mnie jesteś nikim._

\- Ni… Nie… Tetsu… Ya…

Jednak Kuroko nie odpowiedział mu. Wpatrywał się oszołomiony w czerwonowłosego, który wydawał się kłócić z samym sobą. Ale… To nie był Akashi. To nie mógł być on. Tetsuya nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, powiedzieć. Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle powinien. Może lepiej… Pobiec po pomoc? Uciec?

Nagle jednak coś się zmieniło. Akashi zamilkł, a jego ciało przestało się tak trząść. Ostrożnie usiadł, wzdychając cicho. Powoli opuścił ręce i podniósł głowę, spoglądając na Kuroko. Był on roztrzęsiony i z pewnością jeszcze bardziej zszokowany. Szczególnie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z koloru oczu Akashiego. Z tego, że są one na powrót jednokolorowe.

Seijurou przechylił lekko głowę, uśmiechając się do Tetsuyi. Sięgnął ręką do jego policzka, jednak gdy ten mimowolnie odsunął się, Akashi cofnął dłoń. Zamiast tego wyciągnął ponownie obie ręce, przyciągając niebieskowłosego do siebie, aby go… Przytulić. Kuroko bezwiednie opadł na jego klatkę piersiową, pozwalając Akashiemu obejmować się tak dalej. Był zupełnie zaskoczony.

\- Akashi… kun…?

\- Wróciłem, Kuroko.

Tak, Kuroko niewątpliwie czuł ogromne zaskoczenie, ale równocześnie i… Radość. Wielką radość. Ale, czy to możliwe, żeby Akashi… Wrócił? Czy to możliwe, żeby to nie był już ten sam Akashi, z którym niedawno drużyna Seirin musiała się zmierzyć? Żeby to był ten Akashi z Teikou, ten Akashi, którego Kuroko znał, kochał? Łzy zabłysły w oczach Tetsuyi, gdy ten również przytulił drugiego chłopaka. Jednak nagle Tetsuya zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że coś jest nie tak. Ręka czerwonowłosego, do tej pory powoli gładząca jego głowę, zjechała na szyję, a same ruchy stały się zdecydowanie mniej delikatne, wręcz natarczywe. Niebieskowłosy oderwał się od Akashiego, by na niego spojrzeć, jednak… To był błąd. Wraz z chwilą, w której Kuroko na powrót ujrzał złote oko Seijurou, poczuł zaciskające się na jego szyi palce. Mocny, wręcz stalowy uścisk jego dłoni odbierał Tetsuyi ostatnie, łapczywe próby zaczerpnięcia oddechu.

\- A… Ka-ashi… Ku… n…

_Ha, hahaha… Żartowałem._

Bezwładne ciało Kuroko Tetsuyi opadło z głuchym łoskotem na podłogę.


End file.
